As part of treatment for some types of cancer, including colon cancer or rectum cancer, as well as other diseases, for example, ulcerative colitis, it is often necessary for a patient to undergo an enterostomy. This involves making an opening in the intestine through the abdominal wall. An ostomy bag is then connected to the opening to receive fecal material from the intestine.
There are a number of devices known in the prior art for securing and holding the ostomy bag in place. Typically, these devices are composed of an elastic material and in some cases are arranged to be wrapped around the hips of the patient. Furthermore, these devices include an open area arranged to be placed over the opening in the abdominal wall and may include connectors for attaching the ostomy bag thereto.
However, the prior art devices, especially those composed of elastic material, provide inadequate support, as they tend to stretch with use. Furthermore, as these devices are often arranged to be wrapped around the hips of the individual, they limit the movement of the wearer and cause discomfort. These devices are also not arranged to provide support to the abdominal wall while connected to the ostomy bag and as a consequence, the ostomy patient often develops other complications, for example, hernias.
Clearly, an ostomy support belt is needed that provides abdominal support and is comfortable to wear.